Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant nebulae
The following is a list of unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant nebulae. Amleth system nebula This nebula was an emission nebula in the Cardassian Union. It was notable for its size – it encompassed the entire Amleth system. In 2372, Dukat suggested that K'Temang's next Cardassian target could be Amleth Prime. Major Kira Nerys pointed out that the Amleth nebula would render his Bird-of-Prey's cloaking device useless. ( ) Andorian hideout nebula This nebula was used by Shran and his forces to hide from the Vulcans. ( ) Brown nebula in Cardassian space This nebula was seen in Cardassian space. An escape pod containg Jake Sisko, Nog, and Dorian Collins flew towards this nebula after the destruction of the ''Valiant''. ( ) Brown nebula visited by Discovery This distinct reddish brown nebula, resembling clouds and lighted by periodic flashes of light, was visited by during the period it was under the command of Christopher Pike. The ship cleared it while Pike and Michael Burnham discussed Spock's knowledge of the Red burst phenomenon. ( ) Cardassian dark matter nebula This dark matter nebula was located in Cardassian space and contained at least one planet. In 2374, it was located near a Ketracel-white facility destroyed by Sisko. The ship Captain Sisko used was destroyed when it was attacked by two additional Jem'Hadar fighters that caused the already ship to crash on the planet within the nebula. Sisko and his crew, along with the Vorta Keevan eventually were rescued. ( ) File:Cardassian dark matter nebula.jpg|The dark-matter nebula in 2374 File:Dark matter nebula planet.jpg|A planet within the nebula Cardassian blue and red nebula This nebula existed near Cardassia Prime. ( ) Cardassian blue nebula In 2371, Tom Riker took the into a nebula to hide the ship from Cardassian warships after Kira Nerys sabotaged the cloaking device. ( ) Data's dream nebula This nebula was seen in a dream by Data in 2369. ( ) Epsilon IV nebula Ransom once hid from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey for three days in a nebula near Epsilon IV. ( ) Enterprise-E nebula This nebula located in Federation space was traversed by the in 2373, shortly before it was assigned to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone after the Borg sent a cube to Earth. ( ) Kovaalan nebula This nebula, located in the Delphic Expanse, contained a the terminus of a subspace corridor and was controlled by the Kovaalans. In 2154, attempted to access the subspace corridor within the nebula to rendezvous with Degra, but was forced to fight with the Kovaalan starships in the nebula. While Enterprise managed to escape, the damage inflicted on its impulse manifold caused it to emerge in 2037 when it came out of the other terminus of the corridor. Enterprise'' remained in the expanse for the following 117 years, until it encountered the past version of itself. This Enterprise helped its past counterpart reach the corridor without traveling to the early 21st century. Instead, it rendezvous with Degra's ship early, thus negating the alternate version of the past in which it time traveled.'' ( ) File:Kovaalan starships attack Enterprise.jpg|The alternate Enterprise fights with the Kovaalans File:Subspace corridor.jpg|''Enterprise'' enters the subspace corridor Magenta nebula In 2374, a Dominion fleet gathered near this nebula to counter Operation Return. ( ) Red nebula Some time after Spock fled Starbase 5, followed Spock's shuttle, by then piloted by into a red nebula containing hydrogen. ( ) , though the nebula does not look particularly like the sector's infamous Mutara Nebula.}} Suliban nebula This deep red nebula was located near Paraagan II and contained a Suliban helix. In 2152, the captured and took it to this nebula after the Cabal destroyed mining colony on Paraagan II. After Enterprise faked a warp core breach, the Suliban towed the ship out of the nebula and it escaped. ( ) Unnamed Gamma